Problem: $7.229 \times 10^{11} = {?}$
Explanation: $7.229 \times 10^{11} = 7.229 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $7.229 \times 100{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 722{,}900{,}000{,}000$